


The After Life Pep-Talk

by The_Pirate_King



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Spoilers, Thanos is referenced, so is Peter's Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: Sometimes all you need to get you fired up is a little afterlife pep talk.*Contains spoilers for Infinity War*





	The After Life Pep-Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not by far my best work but I wrote it on a whim one night when I couldn't sleep and decided to post it. Sorry it's a POS but I hope that some of you might like it :)

No matter what anyone says, dying hurts. Not in a physically painful way but in a vaguely-there-but-not-quite, I-stubbed-my-toe-and-now-it-aches kind of way. And for some reason, this pissed Peter off. But of course, he was dead so it didn't really matter all that much.

 

“Get up, boy.” A familiar, hoarse voice demanded accompanied with a soft kick to the ribs.

 

“ _Ouch_!” Peter complained but sat up anyway. “Why is it dark? Are we all blind in the afterlife?’

 

“Open your eyes you dast moron.” Peter could practically hear the eye roll accompanying the command.

 

“Oh,” Peter chuckled and opened his eyes. “That’s better.”

 

“I ain’t raise you to be an imbecile, boyo.”

 

“Yondu!” Peter tried his best but he couldn’t keep the excitement he felt at seeing his adoptive father to himself. “You’re here!”

 

“I’m somewhere.” Yondu gave Peter one of his trademark smirks. Peter noted that it lacked its usual maliciousness.

“Where are we exactly?” Peter asked as he stood up and looked around the vast emptiness that he assumed was the “other side”.

 

“Well, you got yourself trapped in the Soul Stone.” Yondu explained, coming to throw an arm over Peter’s shoulders.  “Mighty fight you’re all havin’ down there.”

 

“Damn!” Peter swore as the memories came back to him. “Does this mean we lost? Did Thanos get all the stones?”

 

“’Fraid so, kid.” Yondu continued looking ahead of them, avoiding eye contact. “I wouldn’t be too surprised if lots more beings started to show up around us here soon.”

 

“I’m sorry…” Peter muttered, looking down at his oddly clean boots. Someone must’ve cleaned off his boots before he got to the other side; the only time they were ever this clean was when he first bought them.

 

“What chu sorry for?” Yondu turned to look at Peter. “Ain’t like you did all this?”

 

“Well I kinda did,” Peter admitted sheepishly, looking Yondu in the eyes for the first time. “I let myself get over emotional and I screwed things up.”  
  


“You mean when you punched Thanos in his ugly mug?” Yondu raised a blue brow and smirked knowingly at his son.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Peter stared quizzically at his father. “How’d you know that?”

 

“You think I ain’t watching out for ya on the other side?” Yondu chuckled. “After all the years and units I invested into your well bein’, you thinks I ain’t got something vested in your well bein’?”

 

“Well maybe when you were alive, sure. But you’re dead now? Whatever happened to ‘rest in peace’?”

 

“You think I’s gonna get any peaceful ‘rest’ when I gots you for a son?” Yondu rolled his eyes.

 

“Rude.” Peter laughed but pulled the blue Centaurian in for a hug regardless. 

 

“You know this ain’t the end of the road for you, right?” Yondu asked as he hugged his son back.

 

“Uh, it kind of is. I’m dead. That’s as ‘end of the road’ as it comes, Pops.” Peter joked.

 

“I thought I raised you not to quit!” Yondu smacked Peter upside the head getting him a scowl from his thirty-year-old son.

 

“It’s not quitting when you’re dead! Sheesh!” Peter rubbed the back of his head before crossing his arms over his chest.  
  


“Do you honestly think your terran friends down there are gonna let Thanos erase half their planet?” Yondu asked him seriously.

 

“They don’t have much of a choice, now do they?”

 

“Boy, if there’s one thing I learned from you terrans it’s that you lot don’t take shit laying down. There’s not a chance in fresh hell that your Avenger friends are gonna let some ‘alien’ come and wipe out half of their planet.”

 

“You really think so? Thanos has the Infinity Stones.” Peter asked.

 

“I’ve been dead for a few years now, I’ve seen things far beyond this point in time, Pete.” Yondu told his son with a clap to the shoulder. “And I can tells ya that you aren’t stayin’ here for much longer.”

 

“So we don't have much time left?” Peter smiled sadly at his father. He didn’t want to be dead-that’s for damn sure-but he also didn’t want to leave his father behind after getting to see him again.

 

“Nope,” Yondu shrugged but smiled at Peter. “But I don’t want you here yet. You’re still young and stupid. You’ve got time before you’re supposed to join your mother and I. This was all just a fluke.”

 

“You’ve met Mom?” Peter gaped at Yondu.

 

“Oh sure,” Yondu laughed. “Curly blonde hair, big blue eyes, Southern accent, little spitfire. Any o’ that ring a bell?”

 

Peter laughed loudly, “Yep, that’s Mom alright. How’s she doing?”

 

“She’s doin’ just fine, don’t you worry none.” Yondu laughed. “She’s damn pissed she wasn’t allowed to come with me.”

 

“Wait, she wasn’t ‘allowed’ here?” Peter’s brows furrowed in confusion. He hadn’t really thought of why it was Yondu was in the Soul Stone with him when Yondu died long before the fight with Thanos until just now.   
  


“Nah,” Yondu snorted. “I had an old friend of mine do me a favor so I could come over here and give ya a pep talk. But the deal was for only one of us to cross over here and it had to be me. The deal didn’t exactly sit well with the missus.”

 

“Something tells me she’s gonna give you an earful when you get back to where you’re suppose to be.” Peter chuckled.

 

“Oh, I already got a taste of it right before I left.” Yondu snorted. “It’s not hard to see where you got your attitude from, son.”

 

“And here I thought that was from you,” Peter teased the blue man.

  
“Me?” Yondu asked, mildly offended. “How the fresh hell do you think you gots that from me? You came onto the ship with ‘tude. I tried to curve it to no avail.”

 

“Well, have you heard yourself? You’re a walking insult machine.” Peter laughed before clutching his abdomen. “I feel funny!”

 

It felt as though there was a sharp tugging originating from the inside of his abdomen. He noticed that his vision was also beginning to blur around the edges and it was becoming harder to focus. Peter tried to fight it but it was a losing battle.

 

“That’d be your cue to return to the land of the living, son.” Yondu gave him a sad but understanding smile.

 

“Wait!” Peter grabbed onto the ex captain in panic. “I don’t want to go! I want to stay here with you!”

 

Yondu placed his large, rough hands over the top of Peter’s. “I know, son, I want you here too but it just ain’t your time yet. You’ll see us eventually. We ain’t got no where to go but here.”

 

“But I miss you guys!” Peter cried out as the tugging sensation deepened.

 

“We miss ya too,” Yondu lifted one hand to the back of Peter’s head and pulled him down so they were forehead to forehead in a comforting gesture Yondu used to do when Peter was young and terrified. It worked, calming the panicking man down enough to pay attention to his father’s words. “But it ain’t your time. When your time comes we’ll be here for ya. We’ll always catch ya when ya fall, you hear me son?”

 

“Yeah, I hear you, Dad.” Peter smiled behind tears. “I think I’m about to leave.”

 

 

“Good.” Yondu patted the back of Peter’s head. “You get back there and show ‘em what the son of Yondu Udonta can do!” 

 

Just as the words reached Peter’s ears, the white world dissipated and Peter was transported back to the red planet he had just died on. Opening, his eyes, he saw everyone who had been there when he died was present but Nebula and Tony.

 

Wasting no time, Peter jumped to his feet, grabbing his blaster and engaging the mask Yondu and Kraglin had made him so many years prior.

 

“Come on guys,” Peter shouted to the people behind him as he charged the blaster. “Lets go kick some Titan ass!”

 

 


End file.
